Injections
by wombat blainers
Summary: "Don't make me do this, don't Kurt, please. If you love me Kurt you wouldn't do this" the older boy rambled as the younger one began walking him into the room ignoring his protests. - Blaine is scared of needles, Kurts helps him.


**AN: I wrote this ages ago. It was a few weeks before i myself was meant to have an injection. I'm terrfied of needles, so there came the plot bunny for a Klaine fanfiction. My grammar is bad here, i can't be bothered to edit it so.. Enjoy and whatnot, reviews are welcomed. **

* * *

><p>Blaine winced as he was handed a form with small text and his mother's signature neatly printed onto the paper.<p>

Clutching the paper with a lot more force than necessary he went to stand behind David who had just finished taking off his blazer and was now starting to roll up his sleeve.

Noticing the smaller boy behind him David gave a friendly grin, "You'll be _fine _Blaine."

The shorter boy nodded, not believing a word of what David had just said.

Slowly he pulled off his blazer but didn't bother rolling up his sleeve, just yet. When the next person who joined him he was surprised to see it was Kurt.

Blaine tried to smile but he figured it came out as a painful grimace by the returning look he received from the younger Warbler.

Kurt folded his blazer over his arms and smiled sympathetically, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine mumbled, his eye sight travelling to the floor.

He wasn't fine. He was terrified.

He felt numb. He could have sworn that his arm was already thudding in pain, his heart seemed to be pumping in his ears, and his legs felt like jelly.

The line began to move forward and Blaine - shakily - did too.

He was shocked to feel two hands press down on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze, "it's okay to be afraid, i don't particularly like it either."

Blaine let out a laugh that he didn't even recognise as his own "I don't think anyone _enjoys _injections Kurt."

The tenor retracted the urge to shiver as Kurt let out a breath, it hitting the back of his neck it what seemed to be all the perfect places.

"I'll be right here if you want me too."

The older boy could feel his lips twitching as he looked up towards the taller one, "hold my hand and everything?"

Blaine's mouth turned into more of a smile as he saw a red blush spread up Kurt's neck, it being more visible due to the lack of blazer; "if that's what you'd like."

Blaine dropped his eyes, his vision settling on their entwined fingers, "I'm really bad with Injections Kurt, _really _bad. I'm probably worse than a toddler."

The tenor felt Kurt shrug more than he saw, "I hate spiders, i'm probably worse than a _girl _when i see those creepy things."

Blaine glanced around and noticed they were still far back in the line and no one was paying any attention to either of them.

He sighed, "when i was five i had to be held down just so they could give me my booster shots, i wouldn't stop kicking people and screaming" he grimaced."They put me in this weird scheme thing after it. They gave me this doll and they told me to _inject _it."

Kurt's eyes widened "that doesn't sound like the best thing to do to a scared five year old."

"I agree," Blaine said laughing, "if anything it's just made me even more scared of the thing. I just keep hearing the noise the needle made when it pierced the dolls skin, it was shudder worthy."

Kurt smiled at the smaller boy, "you're adorable" he said before he could stop himself, blushing red as he realized.

"It was really, _really _awful Kurt" Blaine said making his eyes even bigger than they usually were.

"Aww baby" Kurt said in good natured fun, "do you want to give Kurtie a big cuddle-wuddle?"

Blaine rolled his eyes ignoring the feeling in his stomach he got when Kurt used the word 'cuddle' "it scared me for life."

"I'm sure it did, but guess what?"

"What?"

"It's our turn now-" Blaine turned around so fast he nearly slipped saw David going to sit down and trembled.

He went to walk out of the line muttering something about how he left his TV on and that it was really bad for the environment so it needed to be turned off, but before he walked completely out of the line Kurt pulled him back by his hands.

Blaine felt himself press up against Kurt closing his eyes as he did so.

"Don't make me do this, don't Kurt, _please, _if you love me Kurt you wouldn't do this" the older boy rambled as the younger one began walking him into the room ignoring his protests.

"Blaine, i'll be here for you, i promise" Kurt mumbled into his ear as they got closer to the seats, "and i do love you but at least if you have this i won't have to worry about you dying of some disease." Kurt ignored how the word 'love' slipped out of his lips so easily and pushed Blaine into the chair.

Kurt let go of Blaine who whimpered and grabbed his hand again. Kurt sighed and gave a smile to Blaine and asked the nurse if he could sit with Blaine.

The nurse smiled softly, "that's fine."

Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine rubbing comforting circles into the palm of his hand with his thumb, not caring if he got his pants dirty.

"It's okay Blaine, you're fine."

Blaine nodded unsure and winced as he felt the needle go in, Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I hope you know Blaine if there's ever a spider attack you're going to have to come be _my _hero and hold my hand through it all."

Blaine opened his eyes as the needle was pulled out, "I will, promise."


End file.
